The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata and referred to by the name ‘Flobraora’.
The new Bracteantha is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Bracteantha cultivars with numerous inflorescences, attractive involucral bract coloration and long-lasting inflorescences.
The new Bracteantha originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in September, 1999, of a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number 97-004, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number 97-035, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bracteantha was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia in September, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bracteantha by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Redland Bay, Queensland, Australia since November, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Bracteantha are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.